Guilty Conscious of a Black Angel
by Lela951
Summary: Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto!After having suffered through a traumatic experience Naruto runs away and is not seen for 5 years. He comes back but what new and old chanllenges will he face? CH.1 fixed for discrepancies CH.3 is up Warning: Rape Scene
1. Who's Back?

**Hello everyone. This is the Author. I am please to introduce my first ever facfic! I hope you guys like it even though it's a little depressing at first and not much action since its my fist chapter. Please be kind enough to always review. I accept Flames but only those that can help me improve. So PLEASE I BEG YOU REVIEW!**

Title: Guilty Conscious of a Black Angel

Rating: R maybe yaoi …or not XD.

Description: After having suffered through a traumatic experience once he had return to the village with Sasuke. Naruto runs away and is not seen for 5 years. Only his guilty conscious brings him back to tell the only two people that have ever acknowledged him that he was fine and the reason that no one knows of why he left.

"…" talking

'…' thought

Change of Point of view

Flashback- Flash back

(...) - author's notes

* * *

Naruto P.O.V 

A boy barely 19 was walking towards Konoha after being gone for five years. He had left during the night after Kakashi had foundhim andSasuke and brought them back to the village. But right nowthe raven black haired boy was the last person that the boy wanted to think about. In the five years that he had been gone he had grown not only in height but in maturity as well. He was no longer the obnoxious blond boy that everyone believed to be an idiot. It was quite the contrary, but unfortunately with these changes there had also been other changes that had made the boy unrecognizable. He no longer trusted anyone or believed in anyone. He had grown cold and his face nowadays only wore either a blank expression or a scowl. He had come back for one reason only and that was to see the Fifth Hokage and maybe a certain shinobi teacher.

As he got near the gates he performed a Jutsu that changed both the color of his eyes and hair into brown and made him look a little over twenty- five years old. Since his face was cover with a mask he had deemed it unnecessary to erase the scars from his cheeks. He wore a long sleeve turtle neck with a red vest and black baggy jeans. Even though he was coming back he did not wanted to be recognize by anyone, especially any of the people that had once belong to the Rookie 9.

He had return because of the guilt he felt in making the only two people that had ever acknowledged him suffer with his disappearance. No one had heard of the blond and most believed he had died a long time ago because of the condition he was in when he had left. The guilt had not bothered him for a long time because he had ignored it at first. He had even doubted that those who had once acknowledge him cared for his well being as well. The hidden unknown reason why he had not return, he tried to forget since it had scar him for life.

As he kept getting closer and closer he noticed that he was being followed.

"I don't mean to cause problems here" … 'wow that sounds lame'… "Come out from your hiding place and bring me to the Hokage"

Even though he had changed a lot he still had some part of himself left hidden deep within him. Sarcasm was now and still part of his way of talking or in this case thinking.

"I'm surprise you even detected me considering the fact that I was even using a Jutsu to hide my chakra" the ANBU ninja jumped down in front of the blond.

The blond answer with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "I have not time for conversations so when you deem it safe enough to proceed towards the tower let me know"

Hearing the response that the blond man had given, the ANBU guard replied under his breath "How troublesome", but not low enough for the blond not to notice.

'Crap… just my luck here in front of me was one of the Rookie 9 …Shikamaru.' "Well? Are we going or not?"

"We are but not before I search you…you understand right... for precaution?"

* * *

Shikamaru P.O.V. 

After completing his task they proceeded towards the tower with two other ANBU guards just in case this man went ballistic once they reached their destination.

Once they got there he stopped right in front of the tower and asked the 'man' to be patient. He nodded towards the two other ANBU guards who understood him at once 'watch him' and then he addressed the man who had still not introduced himself.

"I will need to know your name"

The man looked at him for a minute with note of indifference in this face "How about I come with you? My name is classified"

Shikamaru raced an eye brown at this even though it was hidden behind his mask 'who does this guy think he is?' Even though he was reluctant at first he nodded his head toward the other ANBU guards in indication to follow him and walked a little lost in though while they made their way towards the office of the Hokage.

* * *

Tsunade P.O.V 

Having been awoken by a hard knock against her door she raised her head tiredly in question. 'Who the hell ignored the orders she had given?'

"Who is it?"

From the other side of the door a mildly annoyed ANBU guard answered "Hokage-sama there is a man here to see you."

At this she raised an eye brown 'I was not waiting for anyone today…' "Proceed"

The doors open to revealed three ANBU guards come in followed by a strangely dressed man.

"Name?"

The man bowed and when he raced his head again he ask "Can we talk in private... Tsunade-bachan (not sure this is correct)?"

At once she knew who he was and she had to hold her self back. She looked towards the ANBU and said at once "Leave"

They looked aback at her with a little of hesitation at first but then proceeded to file out of the office. Once the door was closed Tsunade looked back at Naruto and started to cry while she ran the rest of the space that separated them to hug the 'Young' man in front of her. "Where have you been brat!"

She grabbed him in a tight bear hug and at once noticed how he had stiffened up. "Naruto?"

"Sorry Tsunade-baba I'm not used to being hugged" He then revealed him self to her by dropping the jutsu he had been wearing and removing his mask.

She could not help but asked "Why?...Naruto why did you leave?" She could see that the man in front of her who she still saw as a little brother was not a happy young man. 'Something has happen … for him to have changed this much...but what?'

"Tsunade-san I can't tell you why right now but I hope you will understand" he continued looking towards the floor. "Many things have change … I have changed...but I hope you can forgive me and still accept me."

To say she was at lost of words would be an understatement. She could not believe it. 'Did he just call me... _Tsunade-san?_!' She could see the sadness, seriousness, and tension that had just filled Naruto with self doubt and it hurt her so much. "Why are you asking for forgiveness when you did nothing wrong?."

At those words she saw a flash of hesitation pass through Naruto's eye "I..." he stuttered. Then he grabbed her and hugged her while silent tear left his eye "I'm….. I'm sorry Onechan" "I never meant to hurt you with my absence but I could not stay… not after what happened …" At those words she noticed that he had not meant to reveal that much and again he closed up

She was shocked that he had hugged her but she return the hug and asked her self 'What happen...What happen to you Naruto?'

* * *

-Flashback- 

"Nooooooooooooooo PLEASE STOP PLEASE! OH GOD!" Hefell unconsciouson the ground.

In the background you could hear several men laughing and sneering "You deserved this Monster"

End Flashback-

* * *

Naruto P.O.V. 

'I knew if I came back it would be hard to block out the images the …pain I once felt'

He had left the Hokage's office after arranging to get a new apartment that he would use 'temporary' while he was 'visiting' the village. He had asked her to keep his presence unknown to everyone since he did not wish to talk to anyone who had once known him. It would only bring complications and undesired conversations.

'Why can't I forget what happed' 'I am stronger now there is nothing to fear'

He kept walking through the village without knowing where he was heading lost in deep thought.

He bumped into someone and came back from his thoughts.

"Gomen nasai…" When he looked up he saw who it was and his blood started to boil.

"So you found me"

_TBC_…

* * *

**Author's Conner**: 

**Oi!**

**What do you think? Good? Bad? XD I know you hate the fact that is a Cliff hanger but we all do. Don't you think it's more exciting? Anyways please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Desicions

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto though i wish i did **

**Hello again fellow readers it is I. Thank you so much for the reviews I really appreciate them. For those of you who actually download the anime from the internet i have bad news NARUTO HAS BEEN LICENSE (tear) I have been waiting for so long for the fight between Sasuke and Naruto and now this happends... what am i gonna do! ANYHOO hope u enjoy the second chapter.**

Title: Guilty Conscious of a Black Angel

Rating: maybe yaoi …or not XD.

Description: After having suffered through a traumatic experience once he had return to the village with Sasuke. Naruto runs away and is not seen for 5 years. Only his guilty conscious brings him back to tell the only two people that have ever acknowledged him that he was fine and the reason that no one knows of why he left.

Warning: Sasuke may be OOC and so may other characters. Their may be a few spelling mistakes since I have not time to check it over.

"…" talking

'…' thought

- Change of Point of view

-Flashback- Flash back

(...) - author's notes

* * *

Last chapter: 

He bumped into someone and came back from his thoughts.

"Gomen nasai…" When he looked up he saw who it was and his blood started to boil.

"So you found me"

* * *

_Chapter two: Decisions_

Naruto P.O.V.

The first thing that Naruto thought about doing was beating the crap out of the man in front of him. Once he met the eyes of the man in front of him he changed his mind. The man was confused at what he had just said. 'I forgot I have my Henge (a/n: is that how u spell it?) on and my chakra well hidden'

"Do I know you?" said the raven-black haired man.

Naruto looked at him sternly and said "Gomen…wrong person" He was trying his hardest to hide all the hatred that he had developed against the Uchiha for the past four year. When he felt his resolve starting to crack Sasuke spoke.

"I have not seen you here before…and yet you wear a Leaf ninja's headband?"

Naruto cursed inside his mind for having forgotten to remove it and losing the control over his emotions a minute ago. "I have been gone many years plus you look like a new genin so I don't believe you would know me."

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V. 

Feeling insulted he responded with the deadliest glare he could give. "You should not make assumptions by just looking at someone ...it could get you kill."

The 'Brown' hair man in front of him smirking said, "Whatever" and walked away.

Sasuke's blood was boiling 'moron! Apparently he is blind if he can't see my Chuunin vest'. He was a little surprised that the comment had even affected him that much since he normally didn't care at all. In an offhanded kind of way this man had reminded him of Naruto. This thought bother him more than the last one. He had not thought of the blond for four months already and it bother him that he had forgotten him so easily. 'I miss you…Naruto. If…u had not gotten me….if I had left…I would not have been able to live… Why did you leave?'

—Flashback—

Sasuke was getting out of his comma after having been on one for almost three months. He did not remember what had happened after Naruto had beat the crap out of him. Even though he would never admitted out loud he still recognized the fact that Naruto had grown stronger. At the moment though all he could feel was anger at being delayed from his goal to become stronger.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he suddenly saw that someone was in the room with him.

The silver haired Jounin walked towards the bed and said, "So you're finally awake".

At that moment he notices that Kakashi had a look of forbearing in his only visible eye.

It had been more of a statement than a question but Sasuke still felt compelled to answer,

"hai"

Sasuke notice something that made him feel out of place. He could not hear or see the annoying blond anywhere. 'Even though I'm still mad for being delayed….' His thought suddenly took an abrupt change and he remembered what had happed between him and Naruto while they had been battling. 'oh no…"

'I would not blame him if he hated me now for trying to kill him.' His whole demeanor changed abruptly. Now he could feel the guilt starting consume his soul. 'Why did I listen to my aniki… what made me believe that killing my best friend would give me the strength I needed…nothing is that easy'

His teacher continued to look at him but this time with a little of suppressed anger. Sasuke was confused at the emotions emitting from his teacher. Just when he thought about asking for his team mates he was interrupted by his teacher.

"Sasuke…I need you to tell me to the best of your ability what happed between you and Naruto in the valley"

Sasuke looked down at his lap and said "I tried to kill Naruto but…" "He made me see the error of my ways before he bet the crap out of me" Yes, Naruto had made him see the error by turning into the kyuubi. Sasuke could still feel the fear that ran through his body at realizing that the strength he felt in the atmosphere was coming from Naruto.

He looked back up and was met with a look of disbelieve coming from Kakashi. 'why….why doesn't he believe me?' Now Sasuke was definitely confused.

"If what you say is true then, why was Naruto almost dead when I found you guys?"

At that comment Sasuke immediately looked towards Kakashi with shock. "That's…that's not possible" " Where is he!" " Is he okay?"

At hearing the way that Sasuke responded to the information Kakashi started to think or at least that's what Sasuke thought he was doing.

Kakashi then asked, "if not you then who?" He was talking to himself and Sasuke knew it. But he wanted to know how the blond was.

"Kakashi-sensei where is Naruto?"

"He's gone"

Sasuke understood the wrong thing " he's …he's ….dead?"

Kakashi looked at him and with an apologetic looked said "No…well I don't know since he was in a horrible shape when he left"

"Wait so he left the village? Why? Why would he leave the village?"

"That's what I was trying to figure out."

—End of flashback—

For some reason it hurt not knowing what had happened to the blond. Not knowing if he was even still alive. He had developed feelings for Naruto since he had been gone. It didn't make sense for him to care after the blond was gone but he still did.

After having been standing in the same spot for what seemed like hours to Sasuke, he started to move and make his way back towards his home to rest. The memories had drained him.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V. 

He was still in a bad mood the next day. He had almost revealed himself to the last person he wanted to know about. 'I will deal with him some day'. He had not slept at all last night because of the memories that kept invading his thoughts during the night.

—Flash back—

"Naruto you can't stop me….its too late for me. I have to follow my path from now own and that does not include you!"

Naruto could not help but feel betrayed and lost. "Sasu…Sasuke? What are you trying to say?" in a small voice he added "was our friendship a lie?"

Sasuke got quiet and said "no".

He then looked at Naruto in the eyes and with a sad smile and a painful look said "…that is why I have to kill you"

—End Flash Back—

And so he was on his way to tell the Hokage that he had change his mind about staying even for a little while. He could not stay and let all the bad memories return or that would be the end of his almost shattered soul.

It had taken so long for him to cope with what had happened to him and his body, so long that it seemed to him like twenty years had passed instead of five.

Out of the corner of his eyes he sees someone following him. 'Who the hell is…"

His words died on his mouth when he see who it is. 'oooh my god…they are….here!' Without thinking he ran the whole way to Tsuname's house managing to loose track of his pursuers.

* * *

Tsuname P.O.V 

It had been only two hours since she had gone to bed when she heard a knock on her door. She was beyond piss because they had woken her up and was about to kill the person at the door. 'What is he doing here' Naruto was there.

He was in the same cloth from the day before. She could see that he had not slept all night judging by the bags under his eyes. She could also see that the color of his skin is completely the wrong shade. Naruto looked paled and distraught.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

Naruto looked at her and said in a shallow whisper "help…mee". Then he crumpled to the floor and started to hyperventilate.

_TBC..._

* * *

**Author Note's: So...what do u guys think? i dont know if the story is going the way i want it to go but I' will finish it ...some day lol for those of u who are willing to be patience and wait . College is getting in my nervous and i barely have time to write on the side but i will keep on just not very fast. By the way i still need a beta so if anyone wants to take the position just email me at l e l a 9 5 1 at yahoo dot com**


	3. Bad memories

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto (tear)**

Title: Guilty Conscious of a Black Angel

Rating: R slightly rape scene

Description: After having suffered through a traumatic experience once he had return to the village with Sasuke. Naruto runs away and is not seen for 5 years. Only his guilty conscious brings him back to tell the only two people that have ever acknowledged him that he was fine and the reason that no one knows of why he left.

Warning: Sasuke may be OOC and so may other characters.

"…" talking

'…' thought

Change of Point of view

FlashbackFlash back

(...) - author's notes

**Kyuubi –** the fox demon talking

I decided to reward u guys with the reason behind Naruto's leaving since it took me so long to update and I also made it longer than usual XD. ONEGAI forgive me! Hope u guys enjoy. I hope its not to difficult to understand the way it was divided in certain parts.

* * *

Last chapter: 

Tsuname P.O.V

It had been only two hours since she had gone to bed when she heard a knock on her door. She was beyond pissed because they had woken her up and was about to kill the person at the door.

'What is he doing here'

Naruto was standing right out side.

He was in the same cloth from the day before. She could see that he had not slept all night judging by the dark semi circles under his eyes. She could also see that the color of his skin was completely the wrong shade. Naruto looked paled and distraught.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

Naruto looked at her and said in a shallow whisper "help…me". Then he crumpled to the floor and started to hyperventilate.

* * *

Chapter 3 : Bad memories 

Tsunade P.O.V

Tsunade hurries to Naruto's side when she noticed the emotional state that he was on.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Not getting a response from the blond whose face looked blank she screamed "Please tell me!" She reached for his arm but stopped when he recoiled backwards.

"No…please…Don't touch me!" He got up from the floor very fast and took a defensive stand while backing up slowly and looking around with a wild glance

'Why ….doesn't he recognize me?'

"Naruto calm down it's just me, baba- chan…remember? Tsunade said, her concern growing. Still as she tried to approach him once more she went cold when she heard him whispering.

"You won't do this to me again …..I'm stronger now ….I will kill all of you this time"

* * *

Naruto P.O.V 

Naruto was lost in memories He could have sworn he was surrounded by those four men.

'Why have the come back', while shaking he though, 'I didn't tell anyone why are they here'.

He could not differentiate between reality and fiction any longer. The concerns and anxieties, that had taken him five years to pacify through hard training, resurfaced and crumbled his will as the memories flashed through his eyes. On the edge of his vision he saw someone approaching him and he panicked.

"No…please…Don't touch me!"

What had happen with all the strength he claimed he had? He could not withstand the images his mind was creating. He knew where he was but his mind was far gone. To him now everyone's faces turn into the faces of the merciless bastards that had…broken him ruthlessly.

"You won't do this to me again …..I'm stronger now ….I will kill all of you this time"

* * *

Tsunade P.O.V. 

'I'm not getting through him!'

She could not understand why he didn't recognize her, or why he felt threaten by her.

"Naruto…calm down. It's me Tsunade. I would never, NEVER hurt you. Please talk to me."

The blonde's eyes blinked out of their hazy state as he faltered from his defensive stand to look at her.

"Tsunade-neechan…gomen…I t-thought… I thought y-you were _them_"

He then backed up against a wall and slid down until his was sitting on the floor. She heard him whisper more to himself than to her "why…couldn't I be stronger back then?"

She walked across the room and sat in front of him.

"Naruto does this have anything to do with why you left five years ago?"

Naruto hesitated for a few seconds, "…hai"

She looked at his eyes and was a little disturbed by how hollow they looked at the moment. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"you…you can't tell no one…ever Tsunade-neechan or.. or they will come for me."

She was wondering who he was talking about and what had happened to hurt him and scare him so much.

"I promise" 'only if it does not threaten the village…gomen'

When she looked at him again she saw the silent tears falling down his face and she opened her arms as an invitation for him to lean in, which he did.

"The reason I left five years ago w-was because…"

* * *

Naruto P.O.V. 

He felt so much pain in his chest but he knew there was no turning back now.

"The reason I left five years ago w-was because…I was raped"

—Flashback—

The battle between himself and Sasuke was finally done. At the moment he could see Sasuke knocked out at the other side of the river just barely since Sasuke had fallen in between some rocks. He tried to get up but could not move because of the injury Sasuke gave him on the chest. Naruto suddenly heard a sound.

"I felt the Chakra coming from near here!"

'Who can that be?'

"This way! I think the Kitsune went this way"

'…what? They are looking for me?'

He then saw a group of four shinobis running toward the side of the river he had landed on. The only thing that disturbs him was the fact that they did not look friendly even though he could see their Leaf head bands from where he was lying.

"Well, well Boys look at what we found here"

Naruto looked at them feeling apprehensive. The one talking had a scar in one cheek while right beside him was another guy who had short brown hair. In the back were two other unimportant guys that were only following their leader who seemed to be the brown haired guy. He suddenly felt cold when he looked at their eyes. '..is that hate?...I can't trust them but…'

"If it isn't the monster. What are you doing so far away from Konoha? Thinking about becoming a missing nin?" He could feel their hate radiating but he need to get Sasuke back to Konoha as soon as possible. He closed his eyes and opened them again to clear his vision "…no…help", he was interrupted by the brown haired guy before he could mention why he was far.

"What makes you think we were going to help to begin with? We were just passing by when we felt the evil chakra. How lucky for us it was you." He looked at me and sneered "Now we can take our revenge on you ONI CREATURE!"

Naruto stammered "wha..what?"

"That's right its time to get what we came for"

The blond looked across the river only to see Sasuke still knocked out and closed his eyes.

——————————————

_In Naruto's head_

'Fuck…Sasuke come on I didn't knock u that hard wake up…what am I going to do now'

'**BRAT'**

'What?'

'**I don't know what you are gonna do but you better do something and quick'**

'Why?'

'**Here they come'**

———————————————

_Narrator's P.O.V._

Naruto snapped back to reality only to see he was surrounded and that the shinobis were currently getting closer.

'Kuso'

When one of the men went to grab him, with the last strength he had in his body he manage to slash out at the man with the scared cheek. But just when he was going to make some deep cut he was kicked in the back by the brown haired man.

"You better not move one hair on your head or we will kill you instead."

The blond did not understand what he heard until he felt a kick to the stomach and laid against the ground. Out of the four men two grabbed his hands roughly and painfully held them against the ground while the other two were roughly taking off his pants.

Naruto felt shocked and scared "NOOO DON'T! Don't do this to me!" and started to struggle but to no avail. "HA, you're only getting what was coming to you sooner or later anyways, right boys? The brown haired man said.

"Damn straight" they all agreed.

The blond was petrified to the spot. "Why!"

———Warning slightly graphic rape scene and somewhat gory———

He then felt the brown haired man's staff against his entrance and screamed "NOOOOOOO HELP", but his mouth was covered by another man's erection as the first shoved into his tight hole. The more he struggle the harder he was punished by the foreign objects.

The pain was unbearable. He felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out. The brown hair man keep going in and out faster and faster making grunts and half moans while whispering into his ear how much Naruto deserved this. Blood was sliding down he's butt dripping on the ground every time the man pulled out and shoved into his body. After the man pulled out of his mouth as the other one continue he screamed until his throat was raw and fainted only to be woken up again when the other men wanted their turn.

In between the assaults, the pain and suffering, he could hear the man with the scared cheek and the man with the brown hair arguing about whether to kill him or to cover up with threats before they left but at that point he could have cared less. He just wanted the pain to go away. After they were done with his body they put his pants back on and the man with the brown hair whispered into his ear, "If you live you better keep this a secret or there is no telling about what we will do to you next time" and with that they were gone.

He laid there crying and sobbing until he had no more strength or tears.

After that it was not until 20 minutes later when Kakashi arrived and found him shaking not wanting to talk about what had happened, and an unconscious Sasuke across the river.

———End of rape scene———

—Flashback end—

* * *

Tsunade P.O.V. 

Naruto had been crying the whole time while telling her what had been done to him and then fallen asleep in her arms out of exhaustion. She slowly moved him to a couch and sat by his side.

'Oh…God…Naruto…I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you', and with that she started to cry silently for many hours.

­­­­

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V.

He had come to ask the Hokage for some days off and to tell her about the strange guy he had seen walking around town.

When he reached to knock, he heard some one sobbing on the other side of the door. He was deciding whether or not to leave, when he heard a familiar voice.

"The reason I left five years ago w-was because…"

His eyes widen with recognition 'Naruto!'. He was about to scream his name but felt into silence since he wanted to know why the person that he cared about left.

He lean in and put his ear against the door. What he heard in the tran course of that hour left him in a state of shock.

An hour later…

'Oh God I was there'

* * *

**Author's Comments: dun dun duuuun! Sasuke knows Naruto's back and also why he left all those years ago! what will happen next? Lol sorry for leaving it in a cliffy but I do have to keep my readers on their toes. Please review and let me know what you guys think. Good? Bad? Should I stay in school and learn how to write? Lol. You get the point. Oh and of course I have to thank my sister who read my first draft and my wonderful beta Generally Maz, Arigatoo girl! . She just started in this chapter people so the spelling mistakes that are found on the first two is all me lol yeah I suck in spelling.**


	4. Taking Action

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto**

**Hello again fellow readers it is I. Thank you so much for the reviews I really appreciate them.**

Title: Guilty Conscious of a Black Angel

Rating: M

Description: After having suffered through a traumatic experience once he had return to the village with Sasuke. Naruto runs away and is not seen for 5 years. Only his guilty conscious brings him back to tell the only two people that have ever acknowledged him that he was fine and the reason that no one knows of why he left.

Warning: Sasuke may be OOC and so may other characters. There may be a few spelling mistakes since I have not time to check it over. Oh and this fic will contain yaoi XD.

"…" talking

'…' thought

>>--- Change of Point of view

--Flashback-- Flash back

(...) - Author's notes

**Kyuubi –** the fox demon talking

* * *

Last chapter: 

Sasuke P.O.V.

He had come to ask the Hokage for some days off and to tell her about the strange guy he had seen walking around town.

When he reached to knock, he heard some one sobbing on the other side of the door. He was deciding whether or not to leave, when he heard a familiar voice.

"The reason I left five years ago w-was because…"

His eyes widen with recognition 'Naruto!' He was about to scream his name but felt into silence since he wanted to know why the person that he cared about left.

He lean in and put his ear against the door. What he heard in the course of that hour left him in a state of shock.

An hour later…

'Oh God I was there'

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Taking Action_**

* * *

Narrator P.O.V

Night time had come to Konoha just a few hours ago. Shops were still open but getting ready for closing. People were still out attending to their last tasks before going home. In the distance, at the end of the road where there was a last building before you encounter the walls of the city there was an alley occupied by four men in a deep secretive conversation. There was a cold feeling that suddenly swept the streets making the night seem darker than usual.

"Kohi-san I swear that man was him! While I was coming back from my last mission I saw him Henge in the distance before he encountered the ANBU." the subordinate was scared and it could be heard in his voice has he whisper desperately. "We saw him in town today and followed him but lost track what will we do?"

A man with a scarred cheek looked at his comrade with disgust. "So what if it was him? Are u scared of the demon?" He laughs at the man and continues. "There is no need to worry is there Asayu-san?

In the center of the group a man with brown hair lifted his view toward his subordinates. With an evil smile on his face he responded with a small cackle.

"The Demon knows his place plus my last words should have scarred his courage deeply. He did leave…to bad not forever." His last words were said with a hint of anger. "All we need to do is remind him of the lesson we taught him don't you agree?"

The men nodded at this in agreement.

"Then it's settled."

With that the four shinobi dissipated from the area with their plans set. All of them were thinking the same thing.

'This time we will succeed in breaking him'

* * *

Tsunade P.O.V 

She was mad..no she was beyond mad. Someone from her ranks had done this atrocity and she didn't know who but she was going to find out. 'And when I do they will pay'

Naruto was still sleeping in her couch and she didn't have the heart to wake him up. She needed to have a meeting with her ANBU to begin searching for suspects. She knew she had promised him she would not tell anyone but action needed to be taken. She intended to get the bastards who had desecrated the innocence of the person she consider a brother.

'They will suffer for this'

She at the moment was thinking of different ways to torture the animals that had done this. Unfortunately she also had to uphold the law so everything had to be legal… or at least done with stealth.

She entered a room containing four ANBU and a silver-haired Jounin and her companion who was now her secretary.

"I have a mission for you that will be consider top priority"

"Maa maa how troublesome what has happened?"

She looked at them seriously and they started to sober up and realize something was up that they would not like.

"Shizune I need you to check the records of all the teams that when out and came back from missions the day Sasuke-san tried to leave us five years ago. Once she is done I want Neji-san and Shikamaru-san to investigate each team and ask their whereabouts in between the hours that you guys were also out in your mission. Shino-san and Kiba-san you will be shadowing a guest of my and make sure nothing happens while he is here until I relive you of you duties" she turn from them to sit in a chair.

"Hokage-sama may we know what has happed?" She could see Kakashi was getting restless since she had not told him yet what this was all about and what his duties were.

"I'm sorry but at the moment that is not possible. I want to see if you all can find what I'm looking for with as little information possible. It is …a delicate mission and I'm not at liberty of disclosing that information as of yet." She knew they would not be satisfied with that but she could not betray Naruto anymore than she had already by making it a mission.

"Kakashi-san, stay here after the meeting. Shino-san and Kiba-san, wait outside my office. The rest of you are dismissed. Your missions start tomorrow morning."

They filled out while looking at her with curiosity. She had to control her self so that she would not disclose how personal this mission was to her but like the last person in the room notice her distress.

"Now Kakashi, as you must have guessed by now this is very personal mission to me so please take that into consideration. I will tell you as much as I'm able to say and then let you know of your duties."

She notice that Kakashi was a little surprise that she was willing to tell him of what it all was about but continued to speak.

"It's about Naruto…" she registered the gasp that came from the other man "and the reason why he has been missing for five years"

"Something happen after the fight between him and Sasuke and this is where you come in. I need you to go speak with Sasuke and ask him if he notice anything after their fight. Do not, and I repeat do not tell Sasuke that Naruto is back. Naruto…has change and I know about Sasuke's feelings towards the kid. He won't understand why Naruto did what he did without hearing the whole story and that is something I can't tell him or anyone. Those are Naruto's wishes…he didn't even want me to look for the bastards that…"

She cut her self off when she notice what she was about to say. Her rant had almost driven her to betray Naruto's trust once again. She looked away for a moment trying to collect her feelings for the second time that day.

"well…after you speak with Sasuke I need you to join Shino and Kiba in guarding my guest…Naruto…but you cant tell him that you know it's him since he doesn't want anyone to know he is back"

She knew she was betraying him in a different way by revealing this information to Kakashi but she wanted him to be safe and she was going to do what needed to be done for him to stay safe.

Throughout her speech she had seen all the feeling that had crossed through his visible eye and the guilt that the man felt at no having been able to protect Naruto better.

He then spoke up. "Hokage-sama…Naruto is in your office right now?" She nodded and he continued "and…you called us right away after you finished speaking with him?"

Now she was confused "Well of course! Do you think I would do nothing after what he told me?" She was getting annoyed by his question and with a sight said "why don't you get to the point"

* * *

Kakashi P.O.V 

While she was speaking to him about what part he was to take in this mission and who they were to protect he could not help the self loathing that he was feeling. He felt like he had not done enough to prevent Naruto from getting hurt hence causing his Iruka's suffering.

His lover had taken Naruto's disappearance really hard he barely ate or slept much in the first two years and had been depressed since then until the last three months. After much hard work from his part he had manage to help him through his depression.

Sasuke in the other hand was another story. He had blamed him for Naruto's disappearance until it became obvious that the boy was in love with the blond. The Uchiha heir had become if possible more anti social in the last few years. He had talked a few times with the boy but the evidence of his depression was obvious to anyone who looked hard enough.

It was then that he remembered something from earlier before the meeting had begun. Then it clicked in his mind. 'Oh no, I hope I'm wrong in assuming this'

He then spoke up. "Hokage-sama…Naruto is in your office right now?" She nodded and he continued "and…you called us right away after you finished speaking with him?"

She looked a little confuse before answering with a hint of annoyance "Well of course! Do you think I would do nothing after what he told me?" She sighted and said "why don't you get to the point"

'Damn'

"I think Sasuke already knows of Naruto and what has happened" when he noticed her shock he continues to explain his assumptions.

"I talked with Sasuke earlier today and he said he was going to ask you for some days off later today. He also told me he had seen a strange man on the market the other day so he decided to come right way. Before you called for a meeting, I walked by you office and I saw Sasuke very distressed right outside your door. I tried to ask him what happen but he ignored me and left in a hurry"

She lookes at me with wide eyes and says "kuso"

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V 

After running out on Kakashi I headed home and did the only thing I could think of doing with all the pain I was feeling, I cried for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Sorry that it took me this long to update this fic. Let's just say that I had no idea on which direction I wanted the story to go first. Hopefully I will have more free time to update sooner next time. I hope you guys will review. Please? I need all the encouragement I can get. **


End file.
